


Perico in shangrila

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Multi, Some violence not much, some sexual comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey this is my first fanfic so don't jude.<br/>I might bend the time line a bit and this is the epilouge so this will explain how percy and nico got to gather. feel free to skip the first chapter it is a epilogue  but things will make more sense if you read it</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic so don't jude.  
> I might bend the time line a bit and this is the epilouge so this will explain how percy and nico got to gather. feel free to skip the first chapter it is a epilogue but things will make more sense if you read it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO this is not a oneshot story so enjoy the continuing awesomeness to put it into Leo's Words

*Epilogue*

 

        It had been a month since Percy and the seven had defeated Gaia the war was diverted when Octavian was assassinated(By Zeus knows how knows). Soon after he and Annabeth started having arguments gods knew why, but Percy thought it might have something to do with he just was not interested in her anymore she bored him out of his mind when they talked,they had nothing in common except the fact that they where a great monster slaying team of awesomeness to put into Leo's words, and she was a little mundane in bed and didn't really do much no whimpering no screaming his name no nothing and Percy wanted more. They would still be friends(of course I'm not that cruel) how could they not the had went through tartarus together for Zeus's beard,But there where other more interesting people. Percy saw Nico and it was like it was the first time he LOOKED (i mean looked in a dirty way) at him and folioed him all the way to Zeus's fist where he just kicked around some stones looking dejected. Percy couldn't stand seeing him like this so he went over and said "Hi" but it sort of came out more like"H.. you look.. how you…. HI!!!". The son of Hades blushed for a seconded then his face grew dark and he looked away in a grumbling "Hi Percy" he started to walk away but percy caught his hand he meant to grade his arm but missed. They both blushed even if Percy couldn't see Nico blush Nico saw him blush and quickly looked away from his gorgeous face but Percy caught his chin and pulled his face back and stared into his eyes. Percy had no idea what he was doing but he was doing it and looked deeper into Nico's eyes, Nico stared back just as avidly without taking his eyes off Nico Percy whispered into Nico's ear "I like you Nico, I really do.". To Percy's surprise Nico stood on his toes (because Percy is taller) and kissed him and too Nico's surprise Percy kissed back and soon the where making out on top of the pile of boulders they called Zeus's fist,Percy sucking on Nico's neck and Nico gasping in ecstasy with his fingers in Percy's unruly mop of hair, Percy could feel Nico's boner grind against his and all he could think of was the pure joy and shear happiness of being with Nico. Just then Leo walked into the clearing without being noticed by Percy or Nico, when Leo saw what they where doing he gave a small grunt of surprise and stared as the two teens looked up and saw him and they both blushed. Nico looked away and felt as if he could die of embarrassment while Percy scrambled down the pile of boulders to explain to Leo what they where doing and came up with nothing. Finally Nico came down unnoticed and glared at Leo and said "Leo." Which snapped Leo and Percy out of the awkward silence with a pleading voice "Leo please don't tell Annabeth I want to tell her myself break it to her easy, I want to tell her that she and I are friends really good friends but Nico and I are…." He blushed and said with a glance at Nico " I want to tell her….. Nico and I are boyfriends." Leo shook his head and sort of muttered "OK." and then a little more enthusiastically said " You won't hear then end of this." Percy smiled at that he had to it seemed Leo wasn't going to freak out. While Percy was making Leo swear on the river styx he would tell no one Nico was grinning ear to ear he couldn't believe it Percy actually said they where dating the man he loved for so long the one he never though would love him just said he was Nico's boyfriend. Leo then looked at them and said "I need you to leave" Percy's jaw drop then Leo smiled grimly and said "Annbeth asked me to set up fireworks here for your one year anniversary tonight." Percy smacked his head and frowned and with a shudder he said "Leo cancel the fireworks I suppose I might as well tell her to night, she she isn't going to be happy." Percy looked torn up Nico couldn't stand it so when Leo was leaving for bunker nine to do Zeus knows what Nico leaned his head on Percy's chest and traced his hard abb's and said "If you want I will tell her." Nico didn't know where this mushy shit was coming from but being around Percy just made him fell so happy and lovey-dovey, it seemed to comfort Percy and that was all that mattered.That night Nico was in Percy's cabin talking and comforting him before he went to talk to Annabeth. Percy finally started to leave but before he did he kissed Nico on the cheek and gave him a hug, Nico blushed as he watched Percy leave in his jeans and tee nothing special but then again he wasn't planing on doing anything special with Annabeth. Nico knew it would break his friend and companions great he and Annabeth had been friends more than friends for awhile,Nico got up and started a little plan of his to make Percy feel better.Nico didn't know how long Percy was gone one two hours, but when he got back he looked like he had been crying. When Percy came into his cabin he saw Nico and ran over to him and gave him a big hug Nico didn't expect it and he really didn't expect it when Percy started to cry into his shoulder but it made Nico fell good to know that the man he admired and loved for so many years was crying into his shoulder it made him feel good not in a powerful kinky way in a loving and gentle way. Nico didn't want to but he broke the hug and looked into his boyfriends puffy swollen eyes and handed him a blue frosted cupcake.Percy took and smiled and said" I was right she wasn't happy" He smiled in a weak way they ate there cupcakes and Percy changed into his pj's and crawled into bed and pulled Nico with him but Nico didn't want sex to night he knew what percy just went through and he waited this long he could wait a little longer.Percy put his arms around Nico and fell asleep Nico only stayed awake just as long as it took to think that this was the best thing that could happen to him, he feel asleep next to Percy feeling his body against Percy's and he fell asleep happy and content for the first time in forever .


	2. Down on one knee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO SUMMARY FOR YOU  
> (I don't spoil perfectly good chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I have been told that when I want to be I can write at a tremendously high level.So try and guess my age and I might give you a shout out in the next chapter.

*Chapter One*

 

    Percy sat straight up in his bed screaming, as he did so Nico woke up alert hearing his lovers scream he looked over to Percy to see him drenched in sweat.Nico didn't know if it was from the sex they just had or the nightmare but ether way he still looked hot, when Percy calmed down  he looked over to Nico to see if he was awake and he was he bent over and hugged Nico Nico hugged back"Nnnnico." Percy stuttered"It's all right she is fine, go back to sleep." Nico crooned"No Nico." Percy gasped "This felt real, like when grover was trapped on that island with the cyclopes that tried to marry him." Nico looked at percy with disbelief "Percy are you sure, I mean it's not like she hangs around us any more…. why would she dream contact you."Nico's words just made Percy start to cry into his shoulder"N-n-n-ico I need to go find, she may not like me anymore but she is still my friend." "Ok." Nico said with a sigh "But for now go back to sleep, we will ask Chiron to go look for her in the morning." It had been a month since percy told Annabeth he was gay and since then and all she did was go on quest trying to ignore Percy and really broke his heart so every time he saw her he would go to Nico for comfort.It had been a week since one of the Aphrodite campers went looking for Percy and found Nico riding him like the stallion he was, after that she told her friends they told there friends and soon the whole camp knew some gave them a harsh look but those where smothered with a look of anger from Nico.Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper and Leo still hung out with them but acted a little more guarded around them like they where afraid they where going to start acting like a couple of girls or something all of them except Jason who knew Nico was gay but was still surprised to find out Percy was.It took percy the better part of the night to fall in to sleep again.In the morning Nico snuck back to his cabin because he and Percy where not allowed to be alone to gather anymore because Chiron made a new stupid rule no gay couples are to be alone to gather because you can guess why. When Percy finally woke up he ran to Nico's cabin and dragged Nico to the Big house, when they got there Dionysus and Chiron where playing pinochle with grover and some other campers "Chiron" Percy said rather abruptly all of the players except Chiron  jumped "Yes Percy" Chiron drawled still trying to concentrate on the game I want to go and find Annabeth I think she is in trouble Percy explained to Chiron his dream leaving out the Nico naked in his bed part. "Fine, I will announce it this evening at dinner you can choose who goes with you two than." Chiron gave a knowing look. "Um, I know usually only three people can go on a quest but can Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel and Leo go with us it just wouldn't feel right to go on a quest to save Annabeth and not go with them." "Fine, them less of you the better I always say." Said Dionysus contributing to the conversation for the first time " "Well yes than, I assume you will be taking the Argo two ." Chiron said with a sigh.Percy took this as a dismissal and turned to leave when he did he noticed that for the first time they where holding hands in public, like a couple.Nico noticed to and blushed a deep red but didn't try to pull away why should he had wait for years to hold Percy's hand and now he was so he went along with it, as soon as they rounded the corner of the Big House Nico stopped Percy with a hand on his firm tone chest then Nico did something he never expected he stood on his toes and kissed Percy not in a greedy sexual way but a soft and loving way that made Percy want to stand there all day and hold and hug and kiss Nico for ever with the sun shining on them,they kissed for Zeus knows how long shamelessly not caring who saw they where a couple and that is what couples did than Percy leans down and whispered in Nico's ear " I love you" Nico couldn't believe his ears of course he knew Percy liked him but love this was all he could ask for then before Nico could say anything Percy said"Nico I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Percy got down on one knee Nico couldn't believe his eye now he never dreamed of this Percy proposing Nico half expected someone to yell surprise but no Percy said" Nico I know we have only been dating for a month but I love you." people had started to gather around them now and Nico started to blush. " Nico we might we are demi-gods and are lives are dangerous we might die in a month or maybe we will die in fifty years but Nico no matter what I want you to know I love you, Nico I want to spend the rest of my life with you so will you marry me." With the last words Percy pulled out a small box and said "I had it made yesterday." Nico just could not believe it then Nico said " Percy I love you to yes I will marry you." Percy was so happy that he jumped up from the ground almost tackling Nico in the process then pick Nico up bridle style Nico gave a yelp of surprise and half-hreatedly hit Percy on the chest and said" Let me down Percy." But Percy didn't instead he kissed Nico and everyone around cheered and as if for the first time Percy and Nico noticed them but Nico didn't care he just kissed Percy again and said "Percy I love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You Know I just realized that when I write it feels less like writing and more like reading.  
> Hope you liked it tell me what you think and make peace not war and some more happy shit like that.


	3. Interrupted on the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO SUMMARY FOR YOU

*Chapter two*

    

            "Quite all I have some announcements." all the voices of the campers died down "First say congratulations to Percy and Nico they have decided to get married." There where cheers from the Aphrodite cabin and of course from Jason,Frank,Hazel,Piper, and Leo but there where mostly looks of surprise but not much cheering or sneering like no one cared and that stuck a nerve with Nico evan if he didn't care what they thought he still expected a little more enthusiasm seeing how most of the people at camp where friends with percy or at least acquaintances with him they should be happy for them. Nico looked down at the ring Percy gave him it was a gold band with a diamond in the shape of a skull it wasn't a big rock but it meant a lot to Nico because he never thought Percy would evan kiss him which he did on a regular bases sometimes greedy passionate kisses before sex sometimes soft brushes his lips against Nico's. "And for the second announcement Percy and Nico are going on a quest they will leave tomorrow." Percy had already asked there friends if they would go with them they all said yes. After dinner all the Aphrodite campers ran over and ask when the wedding was before Nico could evan think of a answer Percy said" When we get back from the quest." All the Aphrodite campers looked crest fallen and they probably where they most likely had the wedding planed in there heads to tell they truth Nico sort of wanted to get married then and there but there was no time and he knew that.Then Piper came over and told them all to go away and stop bothering them. "Piper" Nico said "Um i was wondering if you would plan the wedding, if thats ok with you percy." Nico said in a rush it wasn't easy for him all of this marriage stuff and being in a relationship.Percy just smiled and nodded of course Piper squealed yes and gave them both a quick friendly hug and ran off. They walked along the lake holding hands they looked like a actual couple walking on the beach at sunset staring into each others eyes, Nico's head was on Percy's shoulder when Chiron trotted up most literally he was not in the wheel chair.Percy and Nico turned around to face the centaur Percy's face in a pleasant smile and Nico's in a slight frown, at that moment Nico couldn't stand the half horse half man creature he had interrupted the last evening he and Percy where going to have alone for along time seeing how they where going to be on a ship with five other people who probably didn't want to see them ogling each and making out at sunset on the prow of the Argo two. Gobs how could a thought give such a boner.Chiron cleared his throat "I know that I have um said you can't be alone in one cabin because your um well aa you know." It made Nico smile that Chiron was having such a hard time saying they where gay Nico saw him do this before with straight couples that had decided to get married. "That your umm….gay,but since you have decided to get married I can't rightly do that and normally I have to give you a speech about sex and pregnancy and children but with you two I don't have to do that so um yeah sine you have decided to get married camp rules say married couples can share a cabin and all so um I um wish you good luck.'' Chiron finally finished the sentence and left at a gallop and by the time he was done both Nico and Percy where blushing. When Chiron was out of sit Percy picked Nico up by the wast so that Nico straddled Percy's waste and percy planted a kiss on his lips and Nico opened his mouth to grant Percy entry and as there tongues brushed against each other  shiver of hot and cold ran down Nico's spine straight to his groan and he could feel Percy's growing erection rube against his and that only exceeded to make Nico want more of his lover.As they fell into the dunes Nico ripping off Percy's shirt and Percy doing the same for Nico, Percy started to suck on Nico's neck and Nico Screamed "Percy Percy oh stop percy.'' Percy stop and looked hurt. "Percy we can't do that here in the cabin." They grabbed there shirts and started to leave for Percy's cabin when Percy said"Nico I love you and I don't care who sees." With that percy pulled Nico into a kiss then they fell back into the dunes but this time Nico was taking off Percy's pants when Hazel came around the beach and gave a surprised yelp to see her brother and Percy's lithe and toned bodes half naked with Percy's pants coming off and both with huge boners.Nico and Percy's stopped and looked up to see the scandalized face of Hazel, when she was born a man and a woman never evan held hands in a public area much less a man and a man on the brink of sex and one of them was here brother.Nico threw on his shirt (it was on backwards) and ran over to Hazel and held her shoulder and looked into her eyes but not like the way he looked Percy in the eyes it wasn't the sensual look it was a older brotherly look and said "Hazel I am so sorry I am just sooooo sorry you saw that are you ok I'm just so sorry you had to see that by that time Percy had got his pants where on and so was his shirt he put one hand on Nico's shoulder and said "I'm sorry to Hazel we should have been in a cabin it is my fault but um where you looking for us or something." Both Percy and Nico were blushing such a beep red it look like someone had painted there faces.When this thought hit Hazel she started laughing she fell in the sand and started to beet her fist on the ground,it was Percy and Nico's turn to look scandalized. When Hazel got up she said with a occasional snort"Sorry sorry but you should have seen your faces you both look like you dunked your faces in paint,But yes I was looking for you for two reasons A Leo said to tell you to get ready for the quest tomorrow and I heard Nico scream so I thought something was wrong but I guess not,but you two should get a cabin evan though  your not suppose to be alone." "No Chiron just came over and said that since we are getting married we can um be alone." Percy sort of stressed the be alone part. "We will go get ready for tomorrow Percy let's go get ready." Nico said with another blush but the way he said it made it sound like there would be more than packing going on that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the third chapter i have posted to day so sorry if it is not up to par but hope you liked it sorry if i am taking the story to fast if so tell me i will slow it down and as always Make peace Not war and some other happy shit like that


	4. The quest we start together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO SUMMARY FOR YOU  
> lolz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like

*Chapter Three*

 

 

     It was finally time to get going on this damn quest to find Annabeth,the one who broke Percy's heart and didn't evan glance at him anymore. the  _Argo Two_ was taking off  and auto pilot took over when Leo called a meeting In the dinning room. Percy sat next to Nico."Ok my peps" Leo said with mischief in his eyes which made Nico worry nothing good came from Leo playing pranks."A few announcements, one I expanded the mechanical rooms so there is only six rooms so people are going have to share." Leo said almost looking maniacal "So who is bunking with who?" Jason asked "Don't worry I already have a bunking chart and a guard shits set." A small evil chuckle escaped his lips then it turned into a full blown fit of laughter ending with Leo finally running out of breath.Nico was worried what Leo did instinctively he grabbed Percy's hand and squeezed it and Percy squeezed back for some  reason just touching Percy sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.Leo pulled a clip board from his tool belt, he passed it to Jason siting next to him.Jason looked at the bunking and shifts and blushed."Oh I forgot I had to ride of some of the beds they took up to much room so you will be sharing a bed with your bunk mate." At that Jason's face blushed deeper and he looked at Leo, he looked like he wanted to punch the guy but instead he passed it to piper who blushed just as deep.When the clipboard came to Nico he took one look and found what they were blushing about.Nico was bunked with Percy Jason was Bunked with Piper Frank was bunked with Hazel gods he couldn't think about that his sister alone with her boyfriend that can only lead to one thing sex he just could not think of Frank fucking Hazel, and they where all on the same guard shift as there bunk mate."Leo why don't you have a bunk mate." Leo smiled and said"Because the person I feel madly in love with is a immortal trapped on a island you can only find once and she is trapped there because the gods forgot to release her." Leo sounded mischievous at the beginning of the sentence like he was playing a prank then it turned sad and  like a happy façade was torn down to show a sad and solemn sour face. At first everyone around the table blushed then when Leo had finished the sentence all of the people around the table looked like Leo, Percy recovered" I didn't know you feel in love with Calypso." Well I did and every day I remember my promise I swore to the styx." Then almost to himself he said " I will find her again I will find her."Leo's old self seemed to take control again and he said with mischief but a under lying tone of sincerity "I don't want lovers like your self to be away from each other and it is fuckin' hilarious to see you guys squirm to be in the same room alone evan though you are all deeply in loooove, I though at least you two would be happy YOUR GETTING MARRIED." He stressed the end and pointed to Percy and Nico.Gosh when Nico blushed he was so damn cute Percy would never say that out loud Nico would kill him. Percy looked into Nico's eyes and said "Yeah where getting married." then Percy's head snapped up to look at Leo"Leo ship captains can marry people at sea right?" Percy blurted out. Every one of them looked at him like he had three heads even Nico."Nico I don't want to die not married to you, I know that this is not the most dangerous quest but we are demi-gods and not many of use live past twenty and all of use around this table are seventeen or eighteen we don't have that long to live and if we don't die at twenty then are lives will be hell so.." Percy directed the next part to Leo" will you marry us." "Y-yes, But before we do that I want to know where we are going." Well I think she was going to track down a cyclopes that was attacking mountain climbers on Mount Everest".Hazel contributed to the conversation for the first time."Well I will go set course then we will see about marrying you two". Leo pointed to Percy and Nico."I am planning a part for you two when we get back to camp." Piper piped in (sorry I had to make that joke lol) "Oh yeah sorry we promised you could plan the wedding"Nico said it felt so weird thinking of himself as a 'WE' but it felt so good. Leo had was back from setting the course and he beaconed them up to the main deck.Percy and Nico where the last two on deck and Percy was over joyed.There where chairs for the crew of the _Argo_ Two to sit at with a red carpet going down the center of the ship up to Leo who was wearing a tee that said "I am marrying you" in ancient greek.  Piper ran up to them "Here put these on, if you are not getting married when I have had time to set up a real party then grant me this, Nico when you get on your tux go to the end of the carpet." "Oh Nico who is going to give you away." she added as an after thought. "What no one." Nico said a little surprised "No one is giving me away I 'm not a bride." Percy suppressed a chuckle Nico shot him a 'you are sleeping on the floor tonight' look."I love you too Nico." Percy said then leaned in for a kiss but Hazel got in-between them and said "Don't you know it is bad luck to see the um groom I suppose before the wedding." Nico just rolled his eyes and went to change. When Nico stepped on to the carpet a song started to play but he couldn't identify where it was coming from, it sound suspiciously sounded like like here comes the bride but when the singing started he saw Percy roll his eyes the song started 'Here comes the groom all dressed in gloom' Nico knew it was a request from Percy because his eyes where twinkling in a mischievously but gobs he looked so fucking hot, fucking being the operative word when he got to Percy and Leo he faced Percy."Nico you love Percy." Leo said and with out waiting for Nico's answer he asked Percy"You like Nico" and again with out waiting for the answer said"I pronounce you husband and….um… husband you may now kiss the husband." But before Leo was done Percy leaned in and kissed Nico it sent hot and cold down there spines, this kiss was different from every other kiss this kiss was the first kiss of there marriage.


End file.
